Dimensional Rift
by Shard of Exile
Summary: When the Sol emeralds are lost once again, Blaze and Silver chase them back to Mobius, to find that the same familiar faces may be hiding something, as well as to find new enemies in the most unexpected places. Rated M for Future lemons. (Also my First fic, so please review!)
1. Prolouge

Somewhere out side of Station Square, late night…

The onyx hedgehog took off the welding mask and yawned. "I guess we're done for today, Tails." The orange kitsune looked up from his computer display. "Yeah, I don't need anybody getting suspicious of where I am this late…" "Agreed. Once we're done, this will really pay off…."

They both looked at their creation, an almost complete Metal Sonic. However, the purpose of this robot was not to be another of Eggman's cronies, rather, to show that robots can serve better purposes. However, not having the assembly line Eggman did made things much harder.

Tails: "I was hoping to figure out how we can control the Chaos energy to power it before tomorrow…"

Shadow: "Don't worry Tails, we'll get it soon enough, but you won't be able to figure out if you're too tired."

Tails: "It would be easier if we could let everyone know about this Shadow…"

Shadow: "I would, but none of them trust me. The minute word gets out I'm part of this, they'll all become suspicious of it, and maybe even of you…"

Tails: "Alright, We'll work on it tomorrow, I'll leave these Chaos Emeralds here."

As they shut the door and walked out, they did not notice the sliver and light blue emerald glowing more intensely...

Somewhere in the Sol dimension…

?: "We've pinpointed the location of 6 of the Sol emeralds, the seventh is usually kept by the guardian herself."

?: "Excellent, have my orders carried out immediately. We will need all 7 for the master plan."

?: "Very well, I will send the command to our awaiting troops."

Sol dimension, Royal Castle, late night…

The lilac feline tossed and turned, unable to sleep. She had recently hidden the Sol emeralds in different places, and kept one with herself, but the decision was not resting easy with her. She decided to go for a walk, and had just exited the room when Gordon came running to her, yelling "Your Highness, 3 people have broken into the castle! I have no doubt they are here for the Sol emeralds!"

"We'll see how they like dealing with the Guardian of the Emeralds!" Blaze said, as she rushes towards the area where the intruders were spotted.

As she rushed in, she sees the three intruders, a hedgehog with strange fur, and two other whom she was unable to identify. As she comes in, the hedgehog turns on her, and shouts to his accomplices "The Princess, take her!"

"You won't find it easy to take me!" shouts Blaze, before unleashing a barrage of fireballs at her assailants. Two of them were unable to get around the fireballs, but the hedgehog is not stopped. "Chaos Control!" That was the last thing Blaze heard before she went out cold…

Silver: "Blaze? Blaze, wake up!"

"Huh?" The Princess opened her eyes to find her best friend sitting in front of her, with concern on his face. "What happened Silver?"

Silver: "I came in just as you fainted, and they decided to flee, and they didn't get the Emerald either."

Blaze: "Then why are you so worried?"

Silver: "All the other emeralds were taken from their respective hiding places."

Blaze: "WHAAT?"

Silver: "I'm afraid so and I've been tracking the energy signals…"

Blaze: "Well, where did they go? Why didn't you follow them?!"

Silver: "They're gone to another dimension, actually the dimension that Sonic lives in."

Blaze: "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Silver: "Wait, Wha- Hold On! Wait for Me!"


	2. Chapter 1: A New Life

OK so as I did not state the age of the Characters in the last chapter, I'll do it here.

Sonic: 18

Shadow: 18

Amy: 15

Tails: 13

Cream: 12

Silver: 16

Blaze: 17

Knuckles: 20

Rouge: 20

Sally: 18

* * *

 _Somewhere outside Station Square, early morning_

Shadow awoke to strange sounds and... a burning smell?

*Sniff*

Yes, something was most definitely burning. Shadow leaped out of bed and ran downstairs, only to notice that that the project was missing, along with the Chaos Emeralds.

 _Shit... Did they break in while I was asleep? This can't be good. Could it have been Eggman or another one of his cronies who broke in?_

*clatter*

 _Someone's in the Kitchen... Let's see who it is._

Shadow rushed into the kitchen and shouted, "Show yourselves!"

?: _"_ Ahhh!"

The being Shadow saw was unlike anything he expected. He stared at the hedgehog in front of him with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"I-Impossible..."

The hedgehog seemed to be a splitting image of Shadow in form, but in color, he was quite the opposite. Where Shadow's quills were Onyx... this hedgehog had near white quills, and the red on Shadow was shown as light blue on him. The eyes were a strange teal, and Shadow noticed that the chest fur was slightly less obvious due to his fur being a similar color.

?: "Hi... Who are you?"

Shadow:*snapping back into his usual frown* "I should be asking you that... Who are you and how did you get here?"

?" "W-wait I can explain!"

Shadow: "This better be good..."

?: "Um... So the project you were working on yesterday... you hadn't noticed but the visual terminals were running.. anyway the two Chaos emeralds you left there began to glow in a strange manner, and they were hooked up to the project... As they were glowing the energy in them slowly began to drain into the project...and as time went on the emeralds became smaller and smaller... Overall, I guess you can say they fused with the project."

Shadow: "That doesn't really answer my question..."

?" "Ok... It may sound far fetched... but I'm the project you two were working on. I know you might not belei- Hey!"

Shadow picked up the young hedgehog and threw him against the wall. "You're right, I don't believe you. You expect me to believe that you were a piece of metal yesterday, and today you're a living hedgehog?"

?: "I can prove it, I can prove it!"

Shadow: "Do it then."

?: "Ok..."

Suddenly Shadow sensed a large amount of Chaos Energy from the young hedgehog. As he stepped back, the hedgehog floated into the air, and remained there for a few moments. Shadow gasped as he saw the flesh turn to metal and wires, however, the hedgehog dropped back down after a minute, holding something in his hand.

?: "Here's one of the emeralds that was on the table yesterday."

The silver emerald, in all it's glory, lay in the hedgehog's hand. Shadow felt it and sensed the flow of Chaos Energy from it, and realized that the hedgehog was speaking the truth.

?: "Ugh that hurt.. I need to reabsorb it... Now..."

Shadow watched as the emerald glowed and slowly shrunk, and as the hedgehog's body slowly became whole once again. As the last traces of the emerald vanished, the final quills grew back on the hedgehog's head. The hedgehog stretched before looking back at Shadow.

?: "Believe me now? I hope that's enough proof. I never did get your name by the way..."

Shadow" I'm Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog. You?"

?: "I don't have a name currently... Seeing as how I just came into existence."

Shadow: "We'll have to fix that. You say you were made from a Fusion of the project and the emeralds... That seems fitting. I hope Fusion is name you find to your liking."

Fusion: "Fusion... I like that. Nice to meet you, Shadow the Hedgehog."

Shadow: "Welcome to Mobius, Fusion."

* * *

 _ **Please let me know what you thought!**_

 _ **I'll try to update weekly, so stay tuned!**_


	3. Chapter 2: An Unexpected Visitor

Sorry for the delay, school is a huge pain.

Anyway, here's the next chapter!

* * *

 _Shadow's house, Station Square, 1100._

Fusion: "Um... I don't know about you, but I'm kind of hungry."

Shadow: "Don't tell me you tried to cook something.. Is that the burning smell here?

Fusion: "Partially. It also comes from my test drive of your spare shoes."

Shadow looked down and saw that Fusion had painted his spare hover skates gray and blue, and was now wearing them.

Shadow: "You took my hover skates? Honestly, I'm surprised you can even control them."

 _An hour later_

Fusion: "That was great! What was it anyway?"

Shadow: "It was simple toast and eggs. You should see what some other people here cook, makes this look like nothing. Anyway. let's start by seeing how well you can use those hover skates."

Fusion: "Ok. Wanna race?"

Shadow: "Hmph, I doubt you'd be able to beat me, but if you want to. From here to that tree."

Fusion looks at the tree, which is about 750 feet away. "Ok that works!"

"On your mark, get set... Go!"

 _A few minutes later_

Shadow: "Not bad for a first attempt... You made it 300 feet before crashing."

Fusion: "Oww... Harder than it looks. Well I'm gonna keep trying!"

 _10 races later_

Shadow: "You finally made it to the tree. Not bad."

He looks at Fusion, who is covered in grass and mud from falling over repeatedly, and can't help but smile at the sight.

Shadow: "Cheer up, it took me a while to get the hang of these too. It just didn't hurt as bad because I was in a simulated training environment."

Fusion: "What do you mean?"

Shadow: "Um... maybe it'll be better if I explain that some other time. Why don't we see what other abilities you have?"

Fusion: "Like what?"

Shadow: "Try copying these techniques. Chaos Spear!"

A bright beam of chaos energy hits a nearby tree, leaving a black mark.

Shadow: "That was a low energy spear. Now you try."

Fusion: "O-ok. C-Chaos Spear!"

A bolt hits the same tree, but this time burns it completely to ash.

Shadow: * _Jaw Drop_ * What in the world!?

Fusion: "S-sorry.. I didn't mean to..."

Shadow: It's not that... It's just that a bolt like that takes a lot of energy.. Do you feel tired at all?

Fusion: "It does feel a little strange. Is it supposed to?"

Shadow: "Let's hold off on these exercises until Tails comes. I want him to run a full scan on you."

?: -AAAHHHH

* _Crash_ *

Fusion: "Shadow are you ok?"

Shadow: "Yes... but who is this?"

The two look at the unconscious figure, a lilac cat with a red gem in her forehead.

Shadow: "If that's who I think... Blaze?"

Blaze: "S-Shadow... I... My dimension... Is in trouble."

Shadow: "Fusion help me get her home... she's not in a good condition."

 _Back at home_

Shadow: "I'm gonna call Tails. He's better at this than me."

Fusion: "Anything I should do?"

Shadow: "Lay her on the couch, and get some blankets."

Fusion: "On it."

Shadow watches him run upstairs, and calls Tails.

Tails: "Hey Shadow, what's up?

Shadow: "Tails can you come over? Blaze is here somehow... and she's not in the best condition."

Tails: I'll be right over, Explain to me when I'm there.

Shadow: Thanks.

Shaodw puts the phone down and walks over to Blaze.

Blaze: Shadow.. Where's Silver?

Shadow: He's not here, He didn't come through with you.

Blaze: Please find him... My dimnesion is in danger. Shadow.. I need your help.

* * *

Let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 3: The Search Begins

_Central Station Square, Afternoon_

A portal opened in the sky, and a silver hedgehog tumbled out, falling towards the ground at an alarming speed. However, at the last moment, a blue glow enveloped the hedgehog, and he floated safely to the ground. As he looked around, his bright eyes took in every detail.

Silver: _"This is Station Square alright... but where's Blaze? Was she left behind in a different dimension? Or is she here somewhere as well?_

 ** _Flashback_**

Blaze: Quickly, Gordon, activate the portal!

Gordon: Your highness, the portal is damaged... it may be unsafe to go through...

Blaze: What are our chances of making it through?

Gordon: Not very good highness. the signs show that you may have a mere 47% chance of landing in the correct dimension.

Blaze closed her eyes, and turned away. Gordon let out a sigh of relief, only to be pushed away from the controls by Blaze. As she flips a few switches, a strange hum begins to come from the machine, and the room began to glow blue.

Blaze: Silver, get in! I'll be right behind you!

Silver nods, and walks into the portal.

Gordon grabs Blaze. "Your highness, no, you mustn't!"

Blaze looked at Gordon, and sighed. "Gordon, I have to go. You can't stop me from this." She releases herself from his hold, and entered the portal behind Silver.

As the two entered, they exited in another dimension, but not Mobius. As they looked around in confusion, the portal suddenly sucked them back in, and began to send them to different dimensions one after another, separating Blaze and Silver.

 _ **End Flashback**_

Silver: _We got separated by that damn portal... who know how many dimensions I wen through to get here._

Silver shook his head, and began to look around, when he heard some giggling behind him. He turned around to see a familiar pink hedgehog with a red dress standing behind him. As Silver saw her, he smiled and relaxed.

Silver: Well well, if it isn't Amy Rose.

Amy: Hey Silver! You're a sight for sore eyes. What brings you here?

Silver: I'll explain that on the way. Can we go to Sonic's?

Amy: Sure! Sonikku, here we come!

The two walk (or fly) towards Sonic's house, while Silver explained the situation to Amy.

Amy: Oh no, that's horrible! And now you can't find Blaze either?

Silver landed in front of a house and leaned against it. "No... and I'm worried now..."

Amy quietly took his hand in hers. "Silver, Blaze is strong. She can handle herself. We'll all do our best to find her, so don't worry, OK?"

Silver looked at Amy and smiled. "Yeah, I know I can rely on you guys. Thanks Amy."

Amy: Let's head inside, Sonic's house is right here.

* * *

 _Shadow's house_

Blaze woke up and looked around her. _"Where am I? I'm lying on a couch, with blankets that aren't mine on me, and my head hurts. Who's house is this?"_ She looks next to the couch and sees two hedgehogs asleep on the floor, leaning against the couch that she's on. Surprised, she lets out a small scream, waking one up.

Shadow: Mm~ _*strech*_ Oh, Blaze, you're awake. How do you feel?

Blaze: S-shadow? How did I get here?

Shadow: You don't remember? I'll explain to you after, Tails will be here in a minute.

Tails knocks at the door, and Shadow opens it. "Hey Tails, come on in. Blaze is on the couch."

Tails walks in. "Uhm- Shadow who's this?"

Shadow: I'll explain to you both, but just check Blaze over ok?

Blaze blushes. "I can handle myself you know!"

Shadow: I'll let you know, I carried you here, so don't act all tough ok?

Tails: Enough Shadow, just tell me who he is.

Shadow: Hmph. His name is Fusion. He's the project me and you were working on.

Shadow quickly explains everything to them, including Blaze's appearance.

Blaze stares at Fusion in amazement, while Tails begins to think about the possible causes.

Tails: Do you know what he is capable of yet?

Shadow: I actually wanted you to run a scan on him, he's shown some remarkable potential. He could be dangerous in the wrong hands.

Nearby, Fusion slept on, unaware of the conversation near him...

* * *

Ookay... That took a long time for me to get that chapter out. School is just killing me, and I barely have time to write. To anyone who's reading this, I thank you, and I hope you'll bear with me and my delays.

Let me know what you think of the chapter!


End file.
